Kagami's Worries
by InnocentFighter
Summary: During the game against Rakuzan, Kagami has some thoughts and comes to a realization. Drabble, one-shot Kagakuro slightly, brief mention of Aokuro, first KnB fanfiction, YAOI. I suck at summaries


**Yeah, this really isn't my best work, it's a drabble, one of my least favorite things to write, but I wanted to try and get out of my writer's block so forgive me if it seems kind of disjointed, but its my first time writing in this fandom, so I don't really know how to write the characters, much less first person and talking about something that hasn't happened yet as well as using what has already happened as clues. **

**So go easy on me, suggestions are of course welcome. **

**I am posting this on my tumblr as well, so enjoy! After the disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KnB NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

I had worried for a small amount of time that Kuroko wouldn't need me as a light any longer, after the unveiling of the Phantom Shot the worry had intensified. The relief that I had felt when Kuroko's Phantom Shot had reached its limit, that it had a limit, was immense. I still had a little bit of time to sort out my feelings about being a light and what exactly that entailed.

Of course the worry was unfounded. Why I had worried was a mystery, it wasn't a secret that Kuroko, outside of his techniques and passing, was a dismal player. So to say that Kuroko wouldn't need to be a shadow any longer was preposterous thought.

But right now… This worry was something more than thinking that their phantom player wouldn't need me any longer. To think that Kuroko wouldn't be able to play basketball any more on a high school level was unfathomable, the blue-haired boy loved basketball, possibly more than myself. So to have that so cruelly ripped away…

I shuddered.

I had seen Kuroko's face when he had talked about what happened at Teiko, it had been a mix between sadness, pain, and hopelessness. The first two I had seen when we went against Aomine for the first time, but the last one, I had really prayed that I never saw it again.

But here it was plain as day when Kuroko became aware of his misdirection losing effectiveness. I, who had heard everything that Akashi had said to the phantom player couldn't believe how casually Rakuzan's captain had cut down a former teammate.

I wanted Kuroko to come back with a response, but instead the bluenette just stared at his shoes in shock. I wanted to be filled with rage at the heterochromatic eyed captain, but I couldn't my concern and worry overruled my anger. All I wanted to do was comfort Kuroko, but all I could do was watch as coach pulled the phantom player off of the court.

I looked back at the court, then at the bench. Kuroko looked distraught, but we currently had the advantage, it wouldn't last for long I guessed. The team had been demoralized and that was hard enough to come back from. Not to mention the fact that Akashi hadn't played at his full strength yet.

I knew that we needed to get passed Akashi, but that was easier said than done.

I promised myself that I would win this match for Kuroko, to show him that he can rely on us as much as we rely on his passes. I also would come to a decision on whether or not I would become a light like Aomine, who had been Kuroko's past light on and off of the court, or if I would just stay the light on the court and let Aomine take Kuroko back.

That thought was annoying so I shoved it to the back of my head.

A few seconds later we got a dead ball, and Kuroko came back onto the court. The hopelessness had disappeared and was filled with determination; I could only pray that Kuroko would be able to do something to get himself out of this funk.

Right now I had to worry about my mark, but watching Kuroko play, waiting for a pass that I knew would come my way something odd fluttered in my chest. I would watch the bluenette play all day, but I had to get into gear and support Kuroko.

I knew that my earlier train of thought about Kuroko no longer playing basketball was a useless worry. The phantom player would overcome this obstacle and find a new way to play.

He wouldn't give up this game for the world.

When the buzzer rang signaling the end of the quarter and we were still tied, that was a morale booster. We needed to think of a way to get a lead on Rakuzan and keep it, while making sure Kuroko had his rebirth. Keeping my eyes on the bluenette, I vaguely listened to the coach.

Honestly we should have predicted this, or coach should've. If I was able to know where my shadow was at any given time then his lack of presence was vanishing, which is apparently possible.

It hit me, like one of Kuroko's ignite pass kai's to the gut, that Kuroko wouldn't play this sport if he didn't have a functioning team, meaning that we could still win this match if we worked together better than Rakuzan.

I smiled slightly to myself as the break came to an end.

At the end of the championship, win or lose, I would be confessing to Kuroko.

I'd prefer that it was on my own time and I was fully clothed but as long as it got out there I didn't care.

I had fallen in love with Kuroko's basketball style first, and then the actual person. I never stopped loving both. Now that one was gone, probably temporarily, I could devote my entire heart to one thing.

And that thought alone was enough to make me ready to go out and win the game.

In the first three minutes Kuroko had managed to lose his mark, using some fancy footwork I didn't know he possessed and I finally caught one of his passes again.

The tides had certainly turned.

**So was it bearable? I kind of was in the mindset that while you should probably be focusing on the game you probably could have disjointed thoughts and yes I did add Kagami casually realizing that he loved Kuroko, but I don't think it truly hit him at that moment, to many other things were happening. So feed me feedback! *winces at bad play on words* Izuki would love that one~! Later! ~IF**


End file.
